Shinku Hana
by xDont CrY
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Tenten,Hinata played in a band called Shinku Hana which means Crimson Flowers and just came to Konoha High theres ALOT of fans can they manage to get outa the school alive? SasuSaku , ShikaIno , NaruHina , and NejiTen
1. The start

Ok so here's my new fic its a naruto girls band because i love music so much

theres no pairings the name of the band is Crimson Flowers ( shinku hana)

" hey guys you ready for Crimson Flowers???!!!!" the announcer said " YEAH!!!!!!!" said the audiance " ok lets give a severe welcome for Crimson Flowers"

"ok since you all wait for us we give you our newest song!!!"said a happy tenten" ok the name of the song is Listen to Your Heart!!"said sakura as she picked up her guitar

_Listen to your heart_

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get notion from the look from your eyes_

_you've built a love but the love falls apart_

_yourr little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_i dont know where your going _

_and i dont know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_the precious moments are all lost in tide , yea_

_they're swept away and is what it seems_

_listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_I dont know where your going _

_and i dont know why_

_but listen to your heart _

_before you tell him goodbye_

_and there are voices_

_that want to be heard_

_so much to mention _

_but you cant find the words_

_the scent of magic_

_the beauty that's been_

_when love is wilder than wind_

_listen to your heart_

_when he's calling for you_

_listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do_

_i dont know where your going_

_and i dont know why_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye_

_listen to your heart...mm...mmm_

_i dont know where your going _

_and i down know why _

_but listen to your heart _

_before you tell him goodbye..._

"yay!!!!!!!!yeah!!!!"the audiance screamed/yelled" ok thats it for today because we are tired and you dont want us tired do you?"nooo!!!!!!"fanboys screamed they walking backstage then the manager(temari) gives them money"you girls were awasome( lets say temari is25 in this fic)and you have to go 2 konoha high becauseof your age and i want you to be an average teen and not just a pop star"okay temari"good you girls start tomarrow"

( they live together and own a mansion since they are rich)

" hey girls how bout we shop for school uniforms" said sakura"sure sakura lets go"said tenten/hinata/ino

After the shopping

"yawns lets go 2 sleep k?" ask hinata"sure hinata" they went to sleep and woke up at 5:28 everyone took a shower and got dressed"so we take the limo or our own cars"limo" everyone said"kay lemme get the driver Raiku(OC)!!"yelled tenten

" yes madams?"can you get us to school?" sure which one?"the konoha high"please get in the car madams" a moment later..."we are here madams let me get the door for you"Raiku got the door for them .they got out and walk when all of a sudden"Crimson Flowers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"fanboys/fangirls said/yelled

" gomenasai we cant talk we gotta get to the office"awwww"dont worry be at our next concert and we'll give you something to scream about"said the band"alright!!!"fanboys said as they throw their fist up in the air

"yay!!" said fangirls as they jump" ok we'll see in later""byebye!!"the girls went into the office and tsunade was already standing their"hey you girls my fav now heres your sceadual"thanks"

( i'm too lazy to do the list sorry maybe next time) " we got all classes together" said ino happily

"come on lets go to homeroom"said hinata"okay" said the rest of the girls as they walk in homeroom they kind kakashi-sensei reading hs new edition pervert book.He stoped reading when he heard fangirls scream"shinku hana!!!"and fanboys"crimson flowers!!" except some boys in black cloaks and red clouds(guess who? ding ding ding you are correct the akatsukis and the unkown member who is konan is not in this fic only akatsuki boys remember no pairings hehe maybe you neva noe :b)

" ahhhh help sensei!!!!"the girls screamed then kakashi got up and said" heyhey calm down the new students just came and you guys are all like drooling over them"thats because theirCrimson Flowers/Shinku Hana!!"said fans

" ok ok now girls introduce yourselves" hai sensei"" hi i'm Hinata i love music and i love playing the keyboard" hinata said as she started first then ino came up and said" hi i'm Ino and i love singing and i wish to have a fun year here!"then sakura came up " hi my names Sakura and i love to play the guitar maybe i'll play the guitar at band auditions sometimes"tenten stepped out in front and " hihi i'm Tenten i love playing the drums and i mostly write the songs"

the whole class cheered except for akatsuki.


	2. PE and Another Concert

OK now i said no pairings rightt? well you never noe cuz i sometime say things i dont mean in the future like regretting it sooooooooo here it is tadah!

"hey girls its P.E i wonder who our gym t. is?"said hinata curiously " hmm some guy name Gai-sensei" said sakura cooly as they walk to the gym.

" hey is that him he looks retarded i mean just look at those huge eyes he must have done the eyebrows style that teacher has no fashion scence whatso ever" complained ino

they got to the gym and ..." crap fanboys!!!!"they outrun the raged fanboy and return to the gym

"ok class today we need partners for the youthful lap 1person do 20 laps and the other do 20 now choose your partners and choose them by youth!!!" said gai as he did the unextractuing pose.

Many boys wanted to be their partners but when they said " no we will go with girls" people ran at them and some boys put on a wig and dressed like a girl uniform just to get to be their partners.

"umm when we ment girls we mean me and ino tenten and hinata" said sakura nervously " ok now that you choose your prtners let the race begin!!"

then they ran as hard as the can hinata and tenten were the first to finish then it was ino and sakura second.

" ok now youthful students O mine we will now swim one lap " the swam then sakura was the first hinata the second tenten the third and ino fourth cuz she was afraid of her hair getting ruined.

" ok now that P.E is over i wanna talk to the new students "they left then gai went up and said" ok you girls are Shinku Hana am i correct?" " yes you are but only girls call us Shinku Hana and boys call us Crimson Flowers"

" omg!!! i am so sorry Crimson Flowers now are you girls intrested in playing tennis or other sport?" said gai hoping they would play a sport

" well i like to play tennis ino likes golf hinata likes soccer and tenten likes basketball" said sakura hoping they would get into their activities.( oh and at least 2 or 3 akatsuki members get into a sport they like)

" would you like to try our youthful exercises??" big big sweatdrops on the girls head " okay"

Tennis Tryouts

" omg its shinku hana and she likes to tryout for tennis!!! everyone watch her get in the team!!!" everyone gathered up their as sakura and some guy play " first serve " he said( i dont know much about tennis since is not i repeat NOT my good sport i like baseball" then the guy served but it hitted the net then sakura said " love 15" then its her turn to serve she served it perfectly

then we won and made the team and the akatsuki was watching the whole time from the EMO corner( members that watched were Pein and Tobi)" she made the team!!" sweatdrop moment lol" now will you signed my autograph?"

" sure" /( shes's teh best on the team next to akatsuki)

( ahh tro lazy to do the others but they made the team and they were the best on the team)

After School

they akatsuki were hanging in their place when shinku hana came by then ino hit some1 by the shoulders by accident" oh i'm sorry mister" then deidara said " dont ever do it again!" ino was scared.

"come on ino lets go we have a concert in 3 hours" said tenten not caring" yea lets go plus we have to practice that new song" hinata said worried about the song" ok guys wait up"

" arent they shinku hana? leader-sama"" well yes they are deidara plus i've seen the girl with the pink many times come on maybe lets go to their concert "

" Alright"

" Ready for Shinku Hana!!!!???" cheers and applause covered the whole stage they finally step out and" ok new new song and name is Me Against The World and now are you ready to ROCK???!!!!!!!!" "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" ok a1 a2 123" sakura said as they got into the places

_Wanna quit and give up_

_Simon says to pack it up_

_Shot down from all sides_

_Don't know why i try_

_So take this and kiss it_

_Goodbye wont miss it_

_I wanna go back to L.A_

_I dont belong thats what they say_

_[Chorus:_

_They said dont try to change the world_

_Your just a girl_

_So it's ... me against the world today_

_I'm gonna do it my own way_

_And though nobody understands_

_I'm gonna make one stand_

_It's not Independence Day_

_I cant waste time on what they say_

_If we belive we have faith_

_We're gonna change the world someday_

_Back again one more time_

_Couldn't keep me down last time_

_Leaving what i know on faith_

_To take on the world and make waves_

_Still standing difiant_

_Maybe me against the giants_

_L.A wasnt built in a day_

_Games going long but i still play_

_[Chorus_

_(echo)if we belive we have faith_

_We're gonna change the world someday.._

screams and applause were going crazy then tenten stood up and said" well you like that one? we have one more than it's time to get going!!!""AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

___i wanted to be like you_

_i wanted everything_

_so i tried to be like you_

_and i got swept away_

_i didnt know that_

_it was so cold and_

_you needed someone _

_to show you the way_

_i took your hand and_

_we figured it out_

_that when the tides comes_

_i'd take you away_

_if you want to_

_i can save you_

_i can take you away_

_away form here_

_so lonely inside_

_so busy out there_

_and all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_

_i'm sinking slowly_

_so hurry hold me_

_your hand is all i have_

_to keep me hanging on_

_please can you tell me_

_so i can finally see_

_where you go_

_when you're gone_

_if you want to _

_i can save you_

_i can take you away_

_from here_

_so lonely inside_

_so busy out there_

_and all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_

_all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_

_if you need me _

_you'll know i'll be there, yea_

_if you want to_

_ i can save you_

_i can take you away from here_

_from here_

_so lonely inside_

_so lonely busy out there_

_and all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_

_please can you tell me_

_so i can finally see_

_where you go _

_when your gone.._

the whole concert clapped and screamed again " thank you and the master mind behind these songs were tenten!!!" ino/hinata/sakura said

the akatsuki were amazed but didnt show it " they're pretty good it'll be fun messing with these girls" pein said

"yawns i'm tired nighty night sakura hinata tenten i need my beauty sleep" "yea g'night"

i hope you guys like it!!!!!!! i tried very hard typing on this!


	3. Eyes watching

yay !! its fridaay and i get to upload loads of these

Tomarrow At The House

the girls woke up and got ready for school " i couldnt belive our new song it was like a hit thanks to tenten!" said ino as she finish her breakfast" come on lets get ready for school"sakura said she went out the door first they walked to the school and got allot of things from fanboys and fangirls but they threw them into the lake.

when they got to the school everyone greeted them saying things like " nice concert last night " or" you rock!!" they got to the classroom and sat down quietly ignoring the comment

" you ruled last night, un" deidara whispered to ino but she decided to ignore it until she thought she heard that voice before." huh you were there??" she asked confused " yeap, un" " oh ok thanxs"then ino rushed over to hinata while tenten and sakura were talking .

TenTen Sakura

" hey tenten lets go to our lockers i wanna check my phone for emails(she got the I-Phone)" said sakura said as she walk calmly to hers and tenten's locker " sure saku" catching up to sakura

she caught up to sakura and they both bumped into two strange guys " u-uh excuse us!" tenten stuttered then the two akatsuki members said " its ok great concert last night i like the second song now excuse us " " o-ok!" stuttering they both went to their lockers.

" what weird people i mean they wear those cloaks all the time!" " i noe but can you belive they accualy (sp?)went to our concert?!" said tenten remember their faces.

" yea i noe but come on " then the principle talked on the michrophone** Ahem sorry to interupt you but we are holding a school concert tomarrow and please sign up at the office thankyou** " ooh lets enter!! " " sure lets go tell the other girls"

they walked up to hinata and ino " sooo.. lets enter the competition!" " yeah!! " they went to sign up in the office but the akatsuki were gonna eneter too but they didnt know that did they?

" hey some band named akatsuki is gonna be up there " " the more the ass-kickerz pwn!" ( i noe its a quote my friend said i thought it would be cool to put it in here)

Tomarrow After School

" oookk! now lets welcome on the Akatsuki and thankyou the Pwner5 for singing that song for us! " tsunade said then she walked out and akatsuki came in and started singing and playing

" heres a new song we wrote" said pein hidan, kakuzu , tobi , deidara were in guitar lead and sasori , zetsu itachi were in bass lead kisame was in keyboard lead and pein was singing

_your subleties they strangle me_

_i cant explain myself at all_

_and all the wants and all the needs_

_all i dont want need at all_

_the walls start breathing , my minds unweaving_

_maybe its best you leave me alone_

_a weight is lifted on this evening_

_i give the final blow_

_when darkness turns to light_

_it ends tonight, it ends tonight_

_a falling star , at least i fall alone_

_i cant explain what you cant explain_

_your finding things that you didnt know_

_i look at you with such disdain_

_the walls start breathing my minds unweaving_

_maybe its best you leave me alone_

_a weight is lifted on this evening_

_i give the final blow_

_when darkness turns to light_

_it ends tonight , it ends tonight_

_just a little insight wont make this right_

_its too late to fight , it ends tonight , it ends tonight_

_now i'm on my own side_

_its better than being on your side_

_its my fault when your blind_

_its better that i see it through your eyes_

_all these thoughts locked inside_

_now your the first to know_

_when darkness turns to light_

_it ends tonight it ends tonight_

_just a little insight wont make this right_

_its too late to fight , it ends tonight_

_it ends when darkness turns to light_

_it ends tonight , it ends tonight _

_just a little insight wont make this right_

_tonight,insight_

_when darkness turn to light it ends tonight_

mostly fangirls were screaming at them cuz they're hot and all

" thanxs thanxs now we have Shinku Hana!!!!" yelled shizune then every1 went wild until they came up

while the akatsuki were backstage watching them sing

" this might be interesting " hidan said out loud " yeah lets watch them they might entertain us later on " pein said evilly( scared)

" ok thanxs and we have a new song for you all and its called chemical react!" yelled shinku girls

_you make me feel out of my element_

_like i'm walking on broken glass_

_like my wordls spinnin in slow motion_

_and you're movin to fast_

_[chorus_

_were you right , was i wrong_

_were you weak, was i strong , yeah_

_both of us broken _

_caught in a moment _

_we lived and we loved _

_and we hurt and we jumped , yeah_

_but the planets all aligned_

_when you looked into my eyes_

_and just like that_

_the chemicals react_

_the chemicals react_

_you make me feel out of my element_

_like i'm drifting out to the sea_

_like tides pullin' me in deeper_

_makin' it harder to breath_

_we cannot deny, how we feel inside_

_[chorus_

_were you right , was i wrong_

_were you weak was i strong yeah_

_both of us broken _

_caught in a moment _

_we lived and we loved _

_and we hurt and we jumped yeah_

_but the planets all aligned_

_when you look into my eyes _

_and just like that_

_the chemicals react_

_the chemicals react_

_kaleidoscope of colors_

_turning hopes on fire sun is burning_

_shining down on both of us_

_dont let us lose it(dont let us lose it )_

_[chorus_

_were you right was i wrong_

_were you weak was i strong yeah_

_both of us broken _

_caught in a moment _

_we lived and we loved_

_and we hurt and we jumped yea_

_we live_

_we love_

_wehurt_

_we jumped_

_we're right_

_we're wrong_

_we're weak_

_we're strong_

_we lived to love_

_but the planets all aligned _

_when you look into my eyes_

_and just like that _

_watch the chemicals react_

_the chemicals react _

_( the chemicals react)_

they were great and when they went backstage hidan came up to sakura and " hey how bout you me go out sometime this weekend" hidan said smoothly leaning over to her but got a slap instead( that acually happend to my friend kam)

the other girls just laugh their heads off and the other akatsuki members too" i told you he would get a slap now pay up deidara and sasori ! " kakuzu yelled jacking their money away from them.

" i'm s-so-sorry for m-my friend here he's quite a ladies man but we didnt expect you to slap him " pein said in a half laugh voice " duh well he should get a slap what a BAKA!!" sakura said " come on lets go home so i can take a nice long shower girls"

" ok s-sa-sakura " they said in a half laugh voice to then hidan got up and started yelling " hey where you going the fun is just beginning babe!" hidan said having a red mark on his face

kakuzu spoke up " serves you right for flirting with her !" and then sasori itachi deidara and kisame said " well she was hot plus her friends were hot but not as hot as her" pein agreed to

"i got fuckin slapped by that babe and plus no girl have ever reisisted my charms and good looks" hidan said then pein spoke well kinda cough " cough cough good cough looks cough cough my cough ass cough " " excuse me!?!" you heard me i'm way better than you plus that girl will be my girlfriend she likes me more than you have you seen the size of that slap?!?"

then hidan got angry and said " you wanna bet? that girl is sooooo gonna be my girlfriend because shes hot and i'm hot and both of us together hotter than you!!!!!!!!"

" well i'm way better cuz at least i dont cut myself and say " i'm fine please go away" i mean she probably freak up by the blood you cut yourself and listen to linkin park( i have nothing against linkin park)plus me and her way way hotter and more smexier than you could ever be!!!!!!"

then they argued for about hmm 20 mins and then deidara decieded to get ino to be his girlfriend " hey you think that blond girl gonna fall for me , un?" " yep i bet against sasori that she is " kakuzu said thinking about the money

" are those two done yet they have been fighter over that pink haired girl for about 30 mins " kakuzu deceided to bet against kisame and itachi if pein or hidan gets sakura ( weird couples huh i dont know but i get these weird immangenation for these fanfics)

kakuzu walkd over to itachi and kisame " hey guys 50 bucks for pein to pwn hidan " " your on " then they smirked.

At the house

" can you belive that guy ???" " yeah i noe come on sakura its your turn to write a song " kk " then sakura started writing the song 'Cant Stop Falling In Love With You'


	4. Mall shopping

sakura got up and showed her friends the song she worked on and they said it wasnt good enough so she put another which made them suprised at how good her songs were

at school every yelled stuff like ' MARRY ME!!' and ' LETS GO ON A DATE' or 'LETS HANG OUT AT MY PLACE!!' but they inorged it when they got into the class everyone roared stuff like how they ruled last night

(A/N i dont wanna do the rest!) it was lunch everyone watch at how these boys were starting a food fight and then everyone got either spashed with milk or buried in food when it was after school " hey lets go to the mall!!" " okay!!XP"

they went home and changed clothes

sakura was wearing a hot-pink abercrombie tank-top that says ' abercrombie since 1982' and short deminem shorts about 5 inches up her ankle and wore chain bracelets on her left hand

ino wore a red hooded baby-doll top with chains that says 'anchor blue' on the top of her shirt and wore a white shorts with chains on her leg

hinata wore a blue short dress top that says ' forever 21'with dirty cutted jeans and with a bear backpack which was very smooth and compfortable on her back

tenten was wearing a black spaghetti tanktop saying 'limited too' with deminem capris and was having her hair tied up with her bangs in the front

they all went to different shops sakura went to abercrombie & fitch while ino went to achor blue hinata went to forever 21 while tenten went to limited too

sakura was buying like crazy since shes a popstar and have a lot of money when she spotted a cute tanktop with a choker so she got it and then se got out and bought some shoes

( sorry if it sucks or is short but i was running out of ideas and yes i go to those shops especially abercrombie and forever 21.. hmm i need more clothes! later XD)


	5. Naruto and Sasuke

sakura got the shoes and walked out when she bumped into someone. " ...itai.." " oh i'm sorry miss me and that teme over there didn't watch where we were going because teme here is complaining about his clothes." ( 1 guess )

" its okay " she said got up and see 2 boys , one with blond hair and sapphire eyes while the other looked like an emo cold hard rock with a chicken on the head.

then the boy with blond hair broke the silence for a minute " so my names naruto and teme over there is sasuke " naruto naruto said as he glared at sasuke( ... awkward moment here...oh and sasuke listens on linkin park on his I-Pod XD.) " so whats your name?" naruto asked

" my names sakura bvut i'm sure you heard of me because i'm well superstar!" she said wondering why they dont know her " i'm sorry we dont know you we just moved here do you mind showing us around " sasuke FINALLY said.

" sure lemme get a hold of my friends first " sakura said as she got her cell phone out ( guess what kind it is) and called her friends _wear then gold and dimonds rings all them things dont mean a thing_ sakura picked up her phone and " hello?" " hey saku-chan its ino hey so lets meet somewhere!!" " omg i was gonna call you guys!!!!! anyways i found 2 guys who dont know who we are and are new inn town so they need a tour"

" that okay? ino?" "omg!!!! ok hurry up i wanna meet em!!!!! hurry up guys sakura is waitin!!! " sakura heard ino yell at hinata and tenten since they 4-way they waited for her friends for a moment and naruto deceided to break the silence" soooo when are you having a concert?" " in umm" she said as she check her watch

" 3 hours " " can we come to your concert!?!" naruto asked because he never been to a concert and she handed him 2 tickets " thanxs!!!" he said checking what it said in the tickets by the time he was done sakura and her friends are over there

when ino came up to sakura " the chicken-ass one is hott" she whispered hoping no one heard except for sakura " yea but i like the blond one " " fair enough " " we have a concert in three hours and i gave em tickets so lets hurry up for the concert and hope they enjoy it"

sakura said getting ready to leave " hey lets leave and go to our house!! we have to prepare for the concert and you guys are going so lets move it" ino said( more like yelling U) then they hurried up to the girls car

when they got there naruto was amazed at how big their house was it was like a mansion oh wait it is a mansion. after they changed they got into the car angain and went to the concert having 15 minutes left

sakura was wearing a short pink dress with a very SHORT black shorts and with sexy striped leg warmers that were black and dark pink and a choker that has a dark pink rose on it

hinata was wearing DJ clothes like which were a huge silver jacket and with a white top with sagging ( hot ) jeans and with head microphone and black but cool glasses

tenten was wearing a velvet belt top with a green maiden-like headband on her hair and with capris and gloves which were green also

ino was wearing purple dress dress warmers like sakura but smaller and it has lace of purple on them with white and black colored strips

temari came up to them " thank god you guys are here and whats with those boys? your boyfriends?" " we were just showing them around and they never heard of us so we wanted to make sure they never forget us " sakura statted " oh well i can see that"

the boys were in front row next to a green wearing guy with another green wearing guy it was freaky because they were like clones( gai and lee XP ) then the girls came up

" hello konoha!!!" ino yelled in her fav mike she brought with her " how are you guys doing??? new song here!!! made by our one and only sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tenten yelled " a1 a2 a3 a 123!!" hinata said

_sakura_

_remembering me , discover and see_

_all over the world, she's known as a girl_

_to those who are free, their mind shall be keep_

_forgotten as the past,'cause history will last_

_Ino_

_god is a girl , wherever you are_

_do you belive it, can you receive it,_

_god is a girl , wherever you are_

_do you belive it, can you receive it,_

_god is a girl, however you live_

_do you belive it , can you received it,_

_god is a girl,she's only a girl_

_do you belive it, can you receive it,_

_hinata_

_she wants to shine, forever in time _

_she is so driven,she's always mine_

_clearly and free,she wants you to be_

_a part of the future, a girl like me_

_there is a sky eluminating us,_

_someone is out there, that we can truly trust_

_there is a rainbow , for you and me_

_a beautiful sunrise, eternally._

_tenten_

_god is a girl whereever you are_

_do you belive it can you receive it_

_god is a girl whatever you say_

_do you belive it can you receive it_

_god is a girl however you live _

_do you belive it can you receive it_

_god is a girl she's only a girl_

_do you belive it can you receive it?_

everyone clapped/yelled/hold banners up/ faints and then " sooooo we got another song for you by our only and speacial hinata!!!!!" sakura said

they started playing

_hinata _

_i dont have a perfect smile_

_maybe i'm just too shy_

_i'm not a beauty queen_

_on covers of magazines _

_that's something you can't deny_

_i got my own style_

_tenten_

_so what you see is what you get_

_a girl of no regrets_

_i'm not ideal- i'm quite absurd_

_i'm just an imperfect girl_

_i rise above this perfect world_

_i'm just an imperfect girl, imperfect girl_

_ino_

_i wouldn't be classed as cool_

_i have to bend the rules_

_maybe i don't fit in_

_i didn't always win_

_that's something you can't deny_

_i'm happy with my own style_

_sakura_

_so what you see is what you get_

_a girl of no regrets_

_i'm not ideal- i'm quite absurd_

_i'm just an imperfect girl _

_i rise from above this perfect girl_

_i'm just an imperfect girl , imperfect girl_

_hinata_

_it's just all make-belive_

_the standards that we hear_

_it doesn't have to be_

_a perfect world, a perfect world_

_tenten_

_i'm not ideal- i'm quite absurd_

_i'm just an imperfect girl_

_i rise from above this perfect world_

_i'm an imperfect girl, imperfect girl_

_sakura and ino_

_i'm not ideal - i'm quite absurd_

_i'm just an imperfect girl _

_i rise from above this perfect world_

_i'm just an imperfect girl , imperfect girl_

then everything went dark for a moment and then ino and sakura came out in hot same tanktops with lace on the top and with jean shorts and have bells on them ( its almost christmas so i thought i might put in a little something)

ino was wearing the same thing as sakura but she wore blue and sakura wore red " hey guys sorry tenten and hinata ain't here they said they were tired and they will sing after this song!" sakura exclaimed

" so we are gonna sing for you!!" ino stepped in because she didnt want o feel left out everyone cheered but stopped until sakura started getting her guiter while ino got hers aswell

_sakura_

_hey hey! you you!_

_i don't like your girlfrind!_

_now way now way!_

_hey hey! you you!_

_i could be your girlfriend _

_ino_

_hey hey ! you you!_

_i know that you like me_

_no way! no way!_

_no it's not a secret_

_hey hey ! you you!_

_i want to be your girlfriend_

_sakura_

_( i'm doing verse 1)_

_your so fine _

_i want you mine_

_i think about ya all the time_

_you're so addictive_

_don't you know what i could do to make you feel alright?_

_(alright alright alright alright)_

_don't pretend i think you know i'm damn precious_

_and hell ya_

_i'm the mother fuckin' princess_

_i can tell you like me too and you know i'm right_

_(i'm right i'm right 'm right)_

_ino_

_she's like so whatever_

_you could do so much better_

_i think we should get together now_

_and that's what everyone's talking about!_

_[chorus_

_both of them_

_hey hey ! you you!_

_i dont like your girlfriend!_

_now way ! no way!_

_i think you need a new one_

_hey hey ! you you !_

_i could be your girlfriend_

_sakura_

_i know that you lke me_

_now way ! now way!  
no it's not a secret_

_hey hey ! you you!_

_i want to be your girlfriend_

( sorry too tired to do the rest)

everyone either whistled at the girls / fainted becuz of the song / or thought they surf th crowd so they get ready for the girls to get on but ended in shame...

it blacked out ... again but this time since its close to chrismas tenten and hinata came out with the same jacket ( like santa's only it was for girls and way way skinnier) and jeans with bells on them with furry hats

" hello i hope you enjoy this!!" hinata yelled " its like a christams edition!!" tenten jumped in too

**_silent night, holy night_**

**_all is calm , all is bright_**

**_round yon virgin mother and child_**

**_holy infant so tender and mild_**

**_sleep in heavenly peace_**

**_sleep in heavenly peace_**

**_silent night , holy night_**

**_son of god, love's pure light_**

**_radiant beams from thy holy face_**

**_with dawn of redeeming grace_**

**_jesus,lord, at thy birth_**

**_jesus,lord, at thy birth_**

**_silent night , holy night!_**

**_shepherds quake at the sight _**

**_glories stream from heaven afar_**

**_heavenly hosts sing alleluia_**

**_christ, the saviour is born_**

**_christ, the saviour is born_**

once again people either faint/go to the emo corner in shame / or yell and cheer ' i love yous' " thanxs and go'nght" they both said

they caught up with sakura and ino chatting with the boys" so how was it?" " it was awsome!!!" they both said well sasuke with less voice then naruto " so i guess you will se us tomarrow then later!" they all went home

* * *

hope ya like it? hahaha at least i wrote more than anychapter i written anyways

first song was ' god is a girl ' by groove coverage

2nd was ' imperfect girl ' by tatu

3rd was ' girlfriend' by avril lavinge

4th was ' silent night ' by aly & aj

well hope ya had a g'nght and i bid you ADO!! L8TER!!


	6. Broken Heart and Kakuzu's gone MAD

Ok i'll use GOOD grammer now and it's been awhile since i updated huh? Well i'm working loads on this oneXD.

* * *

As they woke up finding nothing in their refigerator, they screamed so loud that all of the neighbors woke up." I'm hungry" Hinata cried out when her stomach growled. Ino was the first one to suggested something " Well why don't we take out." Ino said grabbing her coat since it was a snowy day beacause it's close to Christmas.

Sakura stop to see where her coat was too but got lost in her gigantic closet(...)." Wow Ino you finally used that brain of your and Sakura I can see you all the way here stop being clumsy" Tenten said giggling about the Ino part. As soon as Sakura laied down she said " Idont want to go its cold out!!! Well how about YOU guys take out for me and remember i want a sandwhitch and buy me some soup. I think i'm getting a cold... OH wait its just cold outside."

Tenten stopped giggling and dragged Sakura near where Hinata was and they left.While they ate whatever they need. When Sakura thought she needs more clothes and thought for Ino about her _Suki's Fashion Show._Which Ino enter her name in about a week ago.Ino had forgotten about the show and gasped when she remembered it and dragged all of the girls to the mall.

When they got there they met up with Naruto,Sasuke,and the rest of the Akatsuki.Deidara came up to Ino and said " Why are you here un? " " Because i'm shopping for my fashion show..." " Is it gonna be live on television un ?" " Duh weirdo " Ino said walking back to Sakura. " Whats with that guy?" " He probably likes you.." " He's weird I DONT like him." Ino whispered emphasis on the 'DONT'.

Bad luck for Ino Sasori and Hidan heard while walking right up to them.Ok so Sasori was like 'yes!!' that he won a bet and 500 bucks . Hidan on the other side was laughing the shit outa him and walk up to Deidara saying " Fuckin' blondie over there doesnt fuckin' like you oh and uh ... i forgot what i was gonna say.. oh right peace out dude" He said walking over to Kakuzu and Sasori.

Kakuzu notice the look on deidara's face " Whats up with him?" seeing how sasori was happy and hugging everyone( creepy...very creepy) " Blondie dont like him now hes said and i got myself 500 now give it!" Kakuzu twitched and handed sasori his money say quietly under his breath " **MUST KILL DEIDARA** " as he chased Deidara .

* * *

sorry it was short but at least i'm uploading .XD 


	7. My Flaming Heart

Sorri i haven't been uploading lately but i will and this one is short so forgive me for the love of me.

* * *

Sakura checked the time and said " We've gotta go guys remember? karaoke ?" Sakura told and they remembered except for the guys who dont know anything and except for Sasuke and Itachi fighting ...again. 

_Excellent very excellent_ Pein thought as an evil smile came up on his face and then he came up to Sakura. " Can we join you guys? " " Sure i guess come on lets go my house is near." Sakura said as everyone left the house.

_For the love of Ai _

Somewhere at Sakura's house...

Sakura was setting up the karaoke machine while hinata gets the popcorn and soda while Tenten and Ino ( Ino mostly) practice their voices.

" Ahem" Still no answer " Ahem!" and yet still no answer..."AHHEMM!!!!!" This caught everyone's attention except for Sakura who was glaring at them. " OK so you finally relized my needs for attention sooo who's up first?" Sakura asked as she got the mic out.

Hinata was up to raise her hands. She walk up to the stage and began to sing

_In your face_

_I saw risk_

_Well worth th taking_

_Time alone_

_The first kiss_

_No taking _

_I loved you from the start_

_Lost control_

_Of my flaming heart _

_Too cold when we're apart_

_Babe behold_

_This flaming heart_

_As the years_

_Been rollin' by_

_I've been searchin'_

_Who had the keys_

_To the flaming heart_

_You see emrgin'_

_I loved you from the start_

_Can't you feel_

_My flaming heart_

_Never be apart_

_No one can steal from you this_

_Flaming heart_

_(talk about it )_

_So listen baby we're talkin' 'bout_

_I_

_The fire_

_I can see_

_Within you burnin'_

_Desire_

_Same as me _

_Endless yearnin'_

_I loved you from the start_

_With the heat_

_Of a flamin' heart_

_We can't be apart no more with need_

_Of this_

_Flamin' heart_

_( Gauranteed )_

" Thank you thanxs!!! I know i know y'all wanna get my autograph !" Hinata yelled with an excite look on her face as she came down and laugh with her friends.

With the boys..." I'll never get girls.." Naruto said as they all twichted their eyes...

* * *

Find out and read more!!

REVIEW OR I'LL GET ONE OF THE BADDEST SINGER STALK YOU AND SING EVERY 10 MINUTES!!

Ai


	8. Promiscuous

My second one this day...

* * *

Soon the guy's eyes stop twitching . " SOOO... who's gonna sing with me? Naruto or Sasuke?" Sakura asked while both of them rushed up to her and others stare in jealousy. 

" Come on!!!! Sakura!! Me!! " " Don't choose idiot over there choose me!!" " Oh wow might as well.." Sakura started doing eni meni miny mo...ahh forget it " Naruto! and Sasuke... if Naruto mess up i'll do another song with you deal you guys?" " Deal!"

Sakura and Naruto started coming up stage and began the song

_[S: Am I throwing you off?_

_[N: Nope_

_[S: Didn't think so_

_How you doin' young lady_

_That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy_

_You don't haveta play about the joke_

_I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke_

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right_

_You lookin' for her in the day time with the light_

_You might be the type if I play my cards right_

_I'll find out by the end of the night_

_[S: You expect me to just let you hit it_

_[N: But will you still respect me if you get it_

_All i can do is try,gimme one more chance_

_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand _

_I be the first to admit it , I'm curious about you , you seem so innocent_

_[S: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_

_[N: Boy i'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

_[Chorus_

_Promiscuous girl_

_Wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_And it's you i want_

_[S: Promiscuous boy_

_you already know _

_That i'm all your_

_What you waiting for_

_Promiscuous girl _

_you're teasing me_

_You know what i need_

_And i got what you need_

_[S: Promisuous boy _

_Let's get to the point _

_Cause we're on a roll_

_Are you ready?_

_[Verse_

_[S:Roses are red_

_Some dimonds are blue_

_Chivalry os dead_

_But you're kind a cute_

_Hey! I can't keep you in my mind off you_

_Where you at , do you mind if I come through_

_[N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_

_Get you on my level do you think you can handle it?_

_They call me Thomas_

_last name Crown_

_Recognize game_

_I'm a lay mine's down_

_[S: I'n a big girl i can handle myself_

_But if i get loely I'ma need your help_

_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_

_I want you on my team_

_[S: So does everyone else._

_Baby we can keep it on the low_

_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_

_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_

_[S: What kind of girl do you take me for?_

_[Chorus_

_[N: Don't be mad don't get mean_

_[S: Don't get mad , don't be mean_

_Hey! Dont be mad , don't get mean_

_[S: Dont get mad , dont be mean_

_Wait ! I dont mean no harm_

_I can see you with my T-Shirt on_

_I can see you with nothing on_

_feeling on me before you bring that on_

_Bring that on_

_[S: You know what i mean_

_[N: Gir; , i'm a freak you shouldn't say those things _

_I'm only trying to get inside your brain_

_To see if you can work me the way you say_

_It's okay, it's alright_

_I got something that you gon' like_

_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_

_Is your game M.V.P like Steave Nash_

_Chorus_

_Promiscious girl _

_wherever you are_

_I'm all alone_

_and it's you that i want_

_[S: Promiscuous Boy _

_i'm calling your name_

_but you're driving me crazy_

_The way you're making me wait_

_Promisuous Girl_

_You're teasing me_

_Yknow what i want _

_and i got what you need_

_[S: Promiscuous boy_

_we're one in the same_

_So we don't gotta play games no more_

At the end of the song almost all the guys twitch in jealousy." That was awsome!Your a great singer Naru!" Sakura commented as she went to her friends.." You too Saku-Chan!" Naruto said .And now some guys have anurge to kill Naruto ( yes that includes the Uchiha Bros)

* * *

Although i changed my pin name my nickname is still Ai 

Ai: Roses are Red Violets are Blue ( and outta no where Naruto butts in )

Naruto : The author is cool and better than you!

Ai: ... i was gonna say Roses are Red , Violets are Blue , flowers are pretty just like all of you!( who reads this )

Ai : seriously Naruto , i'm not better than most of the authors cuz i'm addicted to games than FanFic..

Naruto : right right i knew that!

Ai : here's another poem : Roses are Red My clothes are bloody , your body is too , considering you! Naruto!

Naruto : ...( slowly hides away from the author )

Ai: i'm just kidding!


	9. Never mess with the girls

...I ... have nothing 2 say

* * *

After everyone stopped talking the phone rang. Tenten went to pick it up " Ello?" "Oh hi.Tenten its Temari." " Yeah so?" " I just got you a concert tomorrow and it starts after you go home from school." After that Tenten remembered tht school is tomorrow and it's 1:58 in the morning. 

With Temari On The Other Line..

"Hello? Hello? Tenten?!!!!!" Temari yelled apparently to no one " OH MI GAWD!!!!!What IF SOMEONE STALK THEM?? OR OR TRYING TO KIDNAP THEM!?!?HANG ON GIRLS I'M COMIN'"Temari quickly got her stuff and began getting toward the girls house with her motorcycle like bike.

With The peeps

" Tenten whats wrong.????" Hinata asked shaking Tenten really hard to get her attention , " We HAVE SCHOOL AND IT'S 1:58 IN THE MORNING AND TO MAKE IT WORSE WE GOT GIG AFTER SCHOOL!!!!!!" Tenten yelled out of nowhere.Poor Hinata she was close to Tenten to.Everyone stood still for a moment.." Awkward.." Ino said in a playful voice .After they freak and gone completly insane , they went to sleep.

The guys were awake when the girls were asleep and guess what their planning..They're planning a very gross wake-up call for the girls.Naruto and Sasuke kept mixing the goo with hot sauce , playdoh, and peanut butter .The others set up the plan, so when one of the girls wake up she pulls the trigger and set off goo.

"This is be worth a million bucks." Itachi laughed like a maniac but then choked and cough.(--)The others laugh too , but not as muich as the maniac over there. They started seeing a light like the kind used for motorcycles or cars." Hey isn't that a woman with a face that looks to hurry for something important?" Kisame said pointing to Temari who they don't know at the point.

Temari got off her ride as quickly as you can say chocolate and went in the house while the guys followed her and with loks on their face like Teamari is crazy. She was about to go into the girls room, when " Hey lady you cant!!"Before Sasori said anything Temari already went in.

Then the string pulled the trigger and then...BAM! A huge splash of purple goo splash over Temari , The Girls , Naruto and Sasuke , and The Akatsuki...

The girls were ready to kill someone who did that because the person ruined their precious sleep.Temari quickly saw the girls face " Here you stay here!" and she shove The guys closer to the girls while she locked the door when she went out..( oh boy)Every guy gulped to get ready for their death...

After the girls were done beating the living shyt out of the guys they went back to sleep.." Their not angels at all" Tobi whimpered."We better not anger them or else they'll turn ugly." Naruto whispered to Sasuke , but apparently Hinata heard and whispered to Ino about what Naruto said.

Ino whispered to Sakura and Sakura to Tenten then the girls get up beat the living shyt out of the boys and went back to sleep.

" Man I thought Hinata looked uglier before but now it's just horrible." Naruto stupidly replied ( remember Naruto is still dumb) Oh wow the guys all thought Narutogot beaten up again.Hinata went back to sleep forgeting about the comment Naruto made." I thought the girls!!mph!!" Before Naruto can say the last part every boy gagged him up andd locked him in the closet because they dont want to get killed.


	10. Couple Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

* * *

Somewhere in the morning everyone except for Naruto was getting ready to go out and head to school.They head out the Akatsuki went in the shortcut way then Sasuke went with the girls until he start hitting Ino , but then he got pwned and then wow just wow.Something still bothered Hinata as though they forgot something " Hey guys i have a feeling we forgot something.."Hinata told as putting a finger on it. 

Then Sasuke remembered something really bad

_Flashback_

_"Naruto hold still!" Sasuke whispered to Naruto from keeping him from waking the girls , but luckily they didn't need that since Itachi already put earmuffs on every girls ear.Naruto was struggling badly trying to get out of their grasped.Sasuke was trying to hit Naruto._

_Sasuke suddenly got kicked in the shin because of Naruto's struggling self_

_Flashback Ended_

How could Sasuke forget that." We forgot the dobe, i'll go get him." He said walking to the other way.Once he got Naruto they went out but Naruto kept on yelling at him until Sasuke fumed"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"ok so Sasuke lost his cool oh well at least Naruto is quiet now.

When the girls got to the school everyone came rushing over , but then apparently the principle came out and stop the kids from killing Shinku Hana.Oh wow this was going to be long long day.Today was Tenten's turn to write a song.So she might as well have fun writing a song.

In Kakashi's class all he does was read so Tenten can write at least 3 songs so next time she'll not write a lame crappy song she thinks of.Tenten wrote the song as she hum the tunes for it. The couples in that class was kissing, the fangirls of Sasuke was drooling , and the others were chatting to their friends, but the pimps were rapping...badly since they have noo talent.

Once that class was over Tenten and Sakura wait for Ino and Hinata to come out from Science.They just came out from Math and now they just had to have Gai-Sensei as their P.E teach. that really sucks.As Ino came out she told them that Hinata stayed in for a while with Naruto to help Mr.Asuma with the paper works and help clean up the class since everyone party in there.

So the three girls went to P.E , but Ino forgot her backpack in class so when they came to get her backpack they saw Naruto and Hinata in a very sexy stance.The three were shock very shocked because Hinata would never get around boys much she owrries about school and education ,but now its really awkward.

Asuma wasnt there to see it because he went to the teachers lounge to hang with Kurenai."O..." " MY..." GAWD!!" Sakura/Tenten/Ino blurted out and could only stare in awe and shock.Hinata and Naruto were now embarassed " No it's not what it looks like! I fell and he caught me and i fell because of the chalk!" Hinata pointed out to the chalk . Naruto couldn't say anything so he said " What she said!"

The three snickered and walk out , but before walking out and leaving the two alone .." Suuure whatever you say Hinata , Naruto or should i say the 2 'Famous Couple' in Konoha High ." Tenten snickered and then telling the others what she ment and they left. Hinata can't figure out what Tenten ment but Naruto was worse he was on the floor struggling because he couldn't find out what Tenten said.

Then Hinata know...TENTEN WAS GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL!!!!!!!Time to panic!Hinata ran as fast as she could but it was too late . She could hear Tenten's voice on the speaker.Oh the shame she might as well tell them they just started dating.She would tell them at home, but either that or she could hold a grudged on Tenten.Nah she can't hold a grudged on Tenten they are best friends.

So Hinata would tell them at home, but then again what will the school do to her? Maybe fanboys will try and _kill_ Naruto or the fangirls won't bother her with her singing and beauty and stuff ,but sit in gloom because a hot guy is her boyfriend.


	11. Read Please

* * *

I can't think of any ideas TT sadly...so please help me and email me for ideas and such.I will try and put your ideas on , but it will take a long time for me to do such because of school,friends, and such craps.Thxs. 


	12. Shopping

Mkay people I'll stay back on track.Oh and before I forget. A special Thanxs to Serenity Uchiha for thee awesome ideaa

Eep i almost forget, since I'm incredibly LAZY I'll just the Akatsuki 'Akatsuki' I'll call Sasuke and Naruto by their usual names , Sasuke and Naruto! Later on there will be Neji and Shikamaru , but it's gonna be later later on.

Ahem! DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO

* * *

_With Temari_

Temari promised the girls she will get them a _fantastic paperview _concert.She just couldn't . Well she doesn't even have time to reservation!

But , today she was happy because she got Shinku Hana a reservation to sing on a paperview concert.She knows her girls will be absolute happy because she kept her promise and full-filled it.

And yet here she is , humming to the tune of Breaking Benjamin singing Until The End.Yes , it was a quite boring day since today she doesn't have papers to fill and work to do.

She got bored of listening to her IPod and she started watching TV.Once Temari turned on the TV , Family Guy was on , it was quite hilarious , wait no HILARIOUS I mean.

_At School_

It was after school so Sakura , Ino , Tenten , and Hinata hanged by a shady , yet beautiful tree. Ino's cell rang , Ino picked it up to find Temari on the other side holding her laugh from Family Guy to say something about 'Concert and Paperview'

_On the Other Line of Ino's cell_

( _Temari's P.O.V )_

Dammit! Why couldn't Ino understand what I say? I mean i tried my best to pronounce it! I knew i never should of watch TV." I said , I got you guys a PaperView Concert!" I told her , saying the syllables so she could understand.

" I'm not that dumb! What do you think? I'm a dumb blonde?" Was the reply I got...oh jeez i know this will be a long long day I sighed.

_Back with S. Hana_

Ino slapped shut her cellphone and muttered something about " I'm not a dumb blonde". Ino told the three other girls about the concert coming up...this sunday.

"Well we better get home and I have to write at least a new song for the concert."Hinata reminded them." Eh fine , but i need to buy some arrows to practice at home for archery class.." Tenten muttered

The Sakura , Ino, and Hinata walked home. Teh concert was tomorrow so they have at least time to Shop for Clothes and the spare time..eh watch a movie.

Once Tenten got back from the wepon store they hurried to the mall before it closes .

_At the Awesome Mall_

They decided to go in pairs , Hinata with Sakura and Ino with Tenten.The Mall was amazing it was huge! There were loads of people like couples , teens , adults , ect ( you know the rest ).

Hinata and Sakura went to a few shops , but they went to Abercrombie & Fitch first. There was a handsome guy standing there , shirt-naked.( I saw those people once they're crew members they rarely do that so if you see one your lucky!)

Sakura and Hinata just walked inside the store trying to avoid a shirt-naked , handsome , 6-packed guy . ...Jeez after they're done shopping Ino and Tenten was waiting for them outside the shop , sitting on a bench .

Ino and Tenten had just went to Anchor Blue. Anchor Blue was Ino and Tenten's favorite place , since they like babydolls and hoodies.

_When They Got Home_

Each girl showed each other which outfit they picked.

Sakura walked up with Torn Dark Jeans , and A very Petite Pink Short-Sleeved Shirt that says ' Abercrombie Girls will break your Heart.'And of course some bracelets and a high strapped silver heel.

Ino modeled with a Cute Blue ( Blue that matches her eyes ) Tank-Top that has a Silver Undershirt , along with A Dark Jean Capris , along with a Cute Silver Watch on her left hand and a high green heel.

Hinata followed behind Ino and showed the three other girls what she have on : A Purple - Blue Loose Babydoll shirt with a Light Abercombie Jean, and with a high-like heel

Tenten walked up with a White NY Hat , a White hoodie , Dark Scratched Jeans and she has her hair down also with a Cute Green Pin on her hair , with some bracelets.

* * *

Until Next Time My Readers!

BTS( My friend made since i was wearin' a shirt like those Bartenders hey don't ask me she is random plus she was just joking )

PS: BTS STANDS FOR 'BarTenderS


	13. 2 new guys

Hi people I'm trying to be back on track and since i haven't updated chapter 12 in a long time I think i owe you a long story ( or at least the longest I've ever done)

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN NARUTO

* * *

_(TimeSkip) Sunday Night _

The girls got ready to preform and wait for their turn to come on stage. Finally it was their turn they went up on stage in their outfit they showed.

Sakura got up to the microphone .." Hey! ARE YOU READY TO HEAR SOME FABULOUS SONGS?!" Sakura yelled in the mic. She got one hell of a reply.

They started. ( SORRY PEOPLE I CAN'T FCKIN AT LEAST DO THE LYRICS IN OTHER FRONT CUZ THIS LAME , FCKIN , JACKED UP COMPUTER IS HOLDING ME BEHIND!)

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces past

And i'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And i miss you

And now I wonder ...

If i could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If i could

Just see you

Tonight

It's always time like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your precious memories

'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If i could

see you

Tonight

And I , I

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Dont want to let this go

I, I

Don't...

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces past

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Through the crowd

And I still need you

And i still miss you

And now i wonder...

If i could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight...

And mostly after that the crowd cheers , then they became quiet for Shinku Hana to preform another song. Hinata only wrote two songs , the song they just sang and this song they're gonna sing now , then after that Tenten's one song is coming then the concert is over..

Your building a case against me

Prosecutor , judge , and jury

Cause I wasn't there , you made up what i said-

Or what I would said ; you know me so well

You heard how I am and how I'm going to heaven knows

We've never had this conversation , or should I be calling it , condemnation?

Cause your not listening to me

(Chorus )

So na , na , na ,na ,na

That's all I'm gonna say

Cause' na , na , na , na , na

Made up your mind anyway

Na, na, na , na, na

There's nothing i can do

So na , na , na , na , na

Couldn't we be friends if not for you

I feel like a teacher from Charlie Brown

All you hear is 'wah , wah ,wah'sound

Maybe I'm a pokemon Pikachu

Cause that's what comes out when I'm talking to you

Your superhero is named Mr.Right

You can show all your friends how wrong I am

Instead of trying to understand

You're not listening to me

So na , na , na , na , na

Thats all I'm gonna say

Cause na , na , na , na , na

Made your mind anyways

na , na , na , na ,na

There's nothing I can do

So na , na , na , na , na

Couldn't we be friends if not for you

Can't we be friends

Why does it have to end

Before a word is even heard

I look at you , your attitude

Why can't you see

That it's not me?

Oops , I did it again i see

The person I'm talking about is me

Assuming you're my enemy

In the crosshairs of my verbal Uzi

No matter who wins , we both lose

No matter who starts , we both choose

To keep it going on and on and on

But let's start listening and see

La , la , la , la , la

La , la , la , la , la

Sorry that it got this way

La , la , la , la ,la

Next time I won't let it stew

La , la , la , la ,la

Couldn't we start over , me and you?

- Song ends -

Applause were heard all the way from backstage. That song was meant to be playful like , but the girls think the crowd took it as a sad , sappy , ending song. Eh oh well only one more song to go...S.Hana was tired already...

Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you all the time

But you're out there

And AI'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head

'Cuz so many things were left unsaid

But now you're gone

And I can't think straight

This could be the last chance

To make you understand

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Some how I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

'Cuz I know

I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules

Dreaming of dropping out of school

And leave this place

To never come back

So now maybe after all these years

If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me?

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

I close my eyes

And all I see is you

Nanana (...)

And I'd do anything for you

Nanana (...)

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try to make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the pass

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Cuz I know

I won't forget you

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

There's nothing I won't do

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

Cuz I know

I won't forget you..

After the song ended the place went crazy with cheers, woo's, screams , and ect. Then it quiet down for S. Hana to play their last song...

Do you know how we met

Such a coincidence

I missed my bus , you missed the train

Sheltered from the rain

You asked for my name

We started talking

Didn't even care that

We had other things to do that day

So we casually

Took a stroll around the city and have to say

Never looked so pretty to me

Then when I was with you

All that changed

Tell me how go from having everything to nothing at all

Baby , for the longest time

We swore forever with each other

Tell me how built it up in three years

To watch it fall

Help me understand the when , and why and how

You and I fell out of love

To when we first met

Feeling we used to get

Had butterflies running inside

Now it seems the magic's dead

And now we dread the conversations

But the way things are

The direction of this relationship

Sorry , we let it get to the point of regret

There's no return to where we used to be

Before you leave

Can you please tell me

Baby , can you tell me

Tell me how go from having everything to nothing at all

Baby , for the longest time

We swore forever with each other

Tell me how built it up in three years

To watch it fall

Help me understand the when , and why and how

You and I fell out of love

I don't understand it

Everything was perfect

Like the pages from a fairytale

I thought I found my once in a lifetime

Never thought it would end this way

There's no way we can go back again

So before you go

Let's take a moment to remember

Do you know how we met

Such a coincidence

I missed my bus , you missed the train

Sheltered from the rain

Tell me how go from having everything to nothing at all

Baby , for the longest time

We swore forever with each other

Tell me how built it up in three years

To watch it fall

Help me understand when , and why and how

You and I fell out of love..

Mostly , almost everyone in the crowd loved the last song especially girls since they thought it was beautiful. The ones that were already broken up seems to having bad memories but loved the song.

When S.Hana left a new band was up...

After the Concert thingy

Temari told them alot of things like how they beated other bands out there and stuff. They went home since they were tired.

-TimeSkip-

It was a beautiful ( Cough ) saturday morning until a scream filled the air.

"Wake up Ino-pig geez your such a bum..." " Five more minutes Sakura I'm not going to school ... i'll skip " Ino mumbled in her sleep.

" PATHETIC WOMAN WAKE UP ALREADY!!" Sakura yelled near Ino's ears.

"STOP YELLING IN MY EAR YOU BANSHEE!" Ino yelled back , she got up and dressed for breakfast and such.

Once Sakura , Ino , Hinata , Tenten was already down stairs they wondered where Sasuke and Naruto was..oh boy..

There were several knocks on the doors Tenten went to open it , standing there was Sasuke , Naruto and 2 boys she didn't know.

Once the 4 guys got in , " Alright explain. " Sakura asked/demanded as she sat down on the couch.

" Well you see , we , as in Me , Sasuke-teme , Neji , Shikamaru we onec a band but we decided to take a break from singing and such and now Shikamaru and Neji came to find us to stat the band again." Naruto said in a tone

" Oh really? Then sing a song for us " Ino said with the same tone as Naruto.

"Well we DID just preform at Neji's garage so I guess we can if the others agree , Soo Sasuke ? Shikamaru? Neji? " Naruto asked them ( cough more like annoy )

"Hn"

"Whatever"

"Troublesome..."

" Yay!! Come on lets go now!!"

" I wonder if they sing good " Hinata whispered to her group.

And the music began...

She said let's change our luck

This night is all we've got

Drive fast until we crash

This dead end life

Sweet dreams that won't come true

I'd leave it all for you

Brick walls are closing in

Let's make a run tonight

Blinded by the lights

old you trough forever

Won't let you go

Cause if you jump

I will jump too

We will fall together

From the building's ledge

Never looking back at what we've done

We'll say it was love

Cause I would die for you

On skyway avenue

She said don't change your mind

Lets leave this town behind

We'll race right off the cliff

They will remember this

It all got so mundane

With you I'm back again

Just take my hand

We're close to the edge

Blinded by the lights

Hold you through forever

Won't let you go

Cause if you jump

I will jump too

We will fall together

From the building's ledge

Never looking back at what we've done

We'll say it was love

Cause i would die for you

On skyway avenue

Where are your guts to fly

Soaring through , through the night

And if you take that last step

I'll follow you

Leave the edge and fly

We're finally alive

Cause if you jump

I will jump too

We will fall together

From the building's ledge

Never looking back at what we've done

We'll say it was love

Cause I would die for you

On sky avenue

So whats left to prove

We have made it through

That song was the coolest song S.Hana heard this year..

" So how was it?" Shikamaru asked Ino before falling asleep..

" It was dreamy.." Ok so now Ino was in her own little world she DOES have a crush on Shikamaru since she first saw him she admit he was kinda handsome and cute.

The others didn't care except for Naruto and Shikamaru since Naruto was asking Hinata how cool the song was , poor Hinata she was getting squished by her own boyfriend...

Shikamaru already fell asleep.

Sasuke and Neji is talking casually about something.

Ino was trying to wake Shikamaru up , Sakura was talking with Tenten..

_Sakura's P.O.V _

So I asked Tenten if she likes Neji-san because she keeps staring at him like she was having a SUPER hot poster of a guy in her room and she keeps on looking at it.

" Well.. I do kinda have a crush on him. I think he's kinda cute...but I don't know if he has a girlfriend already.." She said to me she kinda mumbled the last part.

" Oh I see..." I really hope Neji doesn't have a girlfriend already because it hurts me , no KILLS me to see any of my friends hurt in any way possible..

But even if he has a girlfriend maybe the girl will be nice and kind , I hope... or she will just be a bitch/slut/whore...

I hate it when i see Tenten or any other girls sad. It just Kills me inside...I feel as if I can't help anything when my friends are sad...

Well lets cheer Tenten up and go somewhere.

_Normal P.O.V_

" Hey wanna get icecream!?" Sakura shouted to Hinata , Tenten , Ino.

'Sure' was her reply.

" Oi can we come ?" Sasuke asked

" I ...guess" Sakura froze for a minute and told him the last part.


	14. Song Titles and questions

Well I noticed that I haven't been putting the names of the songs on each chapter that each S.Hana sings well here they are!

-Smiles- Well these list of songs is in order from the _beginning of the story_.

If your confused just look through the chapters again and number the songs.

1. Listen to your heart - DHT

2. Me Against the World - Superchick

3. All You Wanted - Michelle Branch

4. It Ends Tonight - The All American Rejects ( I love those guys! XP )

5. Chemicals React - Aly and Aj

6. God Is a Girl - Groove Coverage

7. Imperfect Girl - T.A.T.U

8. Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne

9. Silent Night -Aly n Aj

10. My Flaming Heart - ( Sorreh i forgot )

11. Promiscuous - Nelly Furtado

12. A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton / or Michelle Branch ( I love that song!! XD )

13. Na na - Superchick ( Ehh i love Superchick )

14. I'd do Anything - Simpe Plan

15. Remember - Ailah ( Cute kinda song - smiles - )

16. Skyway Avenue - We The Kings ( Yet again , love them XD )

Lol thats more song than I expected ! I thought it was at least 10 songs haha. Man I had to make this late at night too well I couldn't sleep anyways because SOMEONE made me watch a scary movie with friends ( Glares at Btch - of - a - sis )

Well I asked YOU yes you one question ,

Do you think some of my songs are cool? And if you have questions like these , here are the answers ( They're music questions )

Do you like rock songs ?

Yes! I love them! 60 percent of rock songs are in my Ipod - smiles -

Whats your most favorite band?

The All American Rejects , I love them!! haha XP

Sometimes if your sad , like REALLY sad what do you listen to?

Kiss the Rain - Yiruma , It has a pretty melody , it's pretty sweet to hear yet sad at the same time...

If you made an AMV and in your AMV your girl character has her heart broken by a boy , which song would you put in the background?

Appologize - Timbaland Because IF I were to make an AMV and the girl has her heart broken , i'll make the boy appologize to her Haha.

Do you like some Asian songs ? Like Korean or Japanese? If you do , which song do you listen to a lot?

Balloon - DBSK or Ai Mei - Rainie Yang ( The Balloon song is funny! )

If you were to write a song which category would it fit in?

Hmm hard one , well it would fit in the ' Love ' songs

Hmm I ran out of questions so can you ask one for me?

W...T...F?? I dunno maybe , maybe not ...yah definitely not...

Review peoples!! Enjoy the story!!


	15. Broken

Eh ... sorry for the cliffy on chapter 13 I just had to make it XD

Anyways this chapter is kinda like a normal romance story where this girl likes this guy and this bitc- i mean other girl steals the guy.

Ahh no more talky talky just getting on with the story.. I think it's gonna be a SasuSaku , ShikaIno , NaruHina , and NejiTen

Oh! And Sasuke , Neji , Shikamaru , and Naruto 's band is gonna be named Chaos is that okay with you? I'll let you guys decide .

* * *

S. Hana and Chaos went to a huge icecream shop . There were only seats for two so they sat in pairs. The order was like this , Table No.1 Sasuke and Sakura , Table No.2 Shikamaru and Ino , Table No.3 Naruto and Hinata , Table No. 4 Tenten and Neji , Table No.5 Some random couple.

Sakura kept asking Sasuke questions like ' How come you never told us about your band?' while Sasuke just kept giving her the same answer over and over again , 'Hn'.

Shikamaru was just plainly sleeping while Ino kept screaming at Shikamaru to wake him up.

But sadly Ino's plan failed.

Hinata and Naruto were drinking they're Caramel Frap while they wait for they're ice cream like any other lover...

Tenten was looking at Neji and thought of how cute he was while Neji just looked out to the ocean.( They're near the beach , on a mountain like you know those little shops? )

"So Neji do you have a girlfriend ?" Tenten asked him.

" Yes " He replied with one simple answer..

This made her sad but she dare not to show it then , a girl burst through the doors making everyone in the shop look at her.

Her figure looks like this . Long light Green hair , a lot makeup on her face that makes her look like a slut. Blue eyes with a little faint blush on her face as she approached Neji.

She was wearing a Red Mini Lace Tank top and Short Hearted shorts which looked like a slut on her.

She walked to Neji and putted her hands around his neck which made Tenten a little jealous.

Tenten couldn't do anything right now...she couldn't cry...she held back her tears..

She liked Neji she really did , she liked him since she first saw him.

It's not like she was some slut and likes a guy for his looks like SOMEONE.( cough points to the green-haired girl )

He made her happy on the way to the beach/mountain thingy.

_Flash Back_

_Every one went in different directions , Sasuke and Sakura , Hinata and Naruto , Shikamaru and Ino , and finally Neji and Tenten._

_On the way there Tenten fell which caused a small cut on her knee , even though it was small it still bleed._

_" Tenten are you alright?"_

_" Yes , kinda "_

_"Next time be careful okay?" Neji told her as he put a small band aid on her knee.  
_

_It kinda made her happy that he cared , she kinda have a crush on him at the beginning but now it made her happy to know that he cared for her._

_As they caught up with the others , Tenten could have sworn he gave a little smile..._

_End of Flash Back_

"Neji-kun , who is she?" The green-haired girl asked.

" Just a friend of mines.." Neji kinda like Tenten , but he wouldn't show it.

" Oh then hello nice to meet you I'm Mimi whats your name? " Mimi asked Tenten , she faked being nice only because Neji was there.

" Tenten , nice to meet you too! " Tenten faked a smile.

Then Tenten ran out of the shop because to think of Neji already having a girlfriend...

The remaining members of S.Hana ran out to follow her after that.

They found Tenten in her bedroom , quietly sobbing .

" Ten-chan , please don't hurt yourself..." Hinata walked near Tenten..

_Tenten 's P.O.V_

I know she was faking being nice to me because Neji was there..

So i guess he already have a girlfriend.

" Ten-chan , please don't hurt yourself..." I heard Hinata-chan said.

I admit i was kinda hurting myself by think the thoughts of Neji with his girlfriend.

It disgusted me.

The girl was a whore to being with. You can tell by her clothes

But I'm too sad because the only guy I like is taken.

" Don't worry Tenten you'll find a better guy! " Ino tried to cheer me up

Its just useless.. I won't like a guy out there ever again..

" I don't know about that Ino." I told her

I looked at Sakura , she was hugging me she felt sad as though she couldn't do anything.

" I-i'm sorry Tenten if I known I wouldn't have ask you guys to eat icecream with me..I'm sorry I'm so sorry ! " She pleaded me

" It's okay I forgive you it's not your fault anyways. Now , lets go have some fun!!" I cheered up outside but deep inside my heart was burning.

_2 Weeks Have Past _

Tenten's P.O.V

I was in a park alone though I practiced my archery skills since i brought my bow with me to practice.

I kept on practicing until my aim was perfection.

The words my friends told me echoed in my head as I though of perfection.

_Tenten , everything is not perfect ,_

_But you try your best and excel it._

Those words encouraged me , to belive that everything isn't perfect , but I can try my best to improve it.

I took one last shot and would take a break , but this time I fell roughly on the grass.

I remembered when I fell and Neji was there to help me up , but this time he's with his _girlfriend_.

I'm on my own now , no one to help me up . The pain hurts me alot but i can manage. I tried to get up but the pain kept me down.

Soon , I called Hinata since i know she is available at this time. Around 5 minutes she came to the rescue.

" Ten-Chan you shouldn't pressure yourself..now come on lets go home and I'll call Sakura and others." Hinata reassured.

" Okay.." I mumbled then got up with the help of Hinata and starting walking down the road home. Once we were home Hinata called the others and they rushed in quickly asking me if I was okay.

" Yeah.. I just need a little rest..." I mumbled and then quickly felt asleep.

Normal P.O.V

" She needs rest guys...lets go " Sakura said to the others and the left quietly

The Next Day

Ino suggested that they should come to the mall to get Tenten stop thinking about Neji. They hurried and rushed in wearing clothes to the mall since today was sunday and loads of people would be there.

Then they finally picked outfits for each of them.

Sakura's outfit is a stripped gray/white hoodie shirt with knee- length black shorts , a few dolphin bracelets , and her hair was a messy bun.

Ino's outfit is a ocean blue tanktop with a light blue jacket , a aqua blue short with the words ' Help Me ' on the back. Her hair is in a ponytail .

Hinata's outfit is a black T-shirt with a broken heart picture and jean shorts about knee length. One lock of her hair is tied up.

Tenten's outfit is a ripped white t-shirt , ripped jeans , and a chain bracelet , and her hair was still the same.


	16. Decipher Reflections

Soo... How's things going when I was away? I had my sister visit my acc D;.

She might screwed it up ..I think..

Anyways I'll shut up and get on with the story .

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto , I never will.**

* * *

At The Mall

"WOOT!"

" Ino , stop screaming just because you get every damn outfit some girls want. " Sakura moaned , having a headache of her friend's screaming .

" Jeez...Ino you have issues.." Tenten sweat dropped . Walking to Hot Topic , they spotted Neji and Sasuke.

" ...Let's go before they spot us.." Tenten said darkly , looking to the ground.

At the moment they were starting to walk away , Sasuke and Neji spotted them. " Hey ..girls. " Sasuke and Neji said unison , as they walk to the girls.

" Hey Sasuke , Neji ! " Sakura greeted them.

" Hello...Sasuke-san Neji-nii-san. " Hinata bowed before walking off with Sakura to a punky store .

" Hi! Sasuke , Neji! " Ino cheerfully greeted

" Hello..._Neji_...Sasuke. " Tenten muttered and walked off with Ino.

" Dude...that was wrong." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

" How so? " The pearly eye boy questioned.

" She said your name like a curse word." Sasuke told him.

" Who? Tenten? "

" Yeah...whatever lets get going. Oh and...next time you see Tenten , you should apologize." Sasuke muttered and walked off with a bag full of clothes.

_Did the Uchiha..just give out tips??_ Neji thought. This was beyond believable.

* * *

Tenten and Ino were just getting out of Hot Topic . And saw Neji came by - to Tenten. " I think.. i'll leave you two alone.." Ino whispered to quiet that only Tenten can hear.

" Hey Tenten...I just wanna say , I'm sorry.. , I don't even know why I had to say it.." Neji said in a monotone.

_SLAP!_

" Hey! What was that for ?! " Neji growled . A big red hand shaped bruise on his cheek.

" You...didn't even know why you said sorry for!? " Tenten spat out on his face.

" What DO you expect? I just came here and apologize for a reason i don't even know? " Neji asked , in a harsh tone of voice.

" YEAH! Didn't you even though I like you?! Didn't you know my face was so broken when that Green haired girl came and started hugging you?! I like you Neji ., no love. But..you already have a girlfriend! And it broke my heart to see the one I love with another girl. When..I first saw her walk towards you , I thought she was a fan. But when she hugged you , my heart shattered to pieces , when you know her name , my heart was shattered to _tiny_ pieces. And it still is.And now...it hurts to see you. Please Neji ..don't come near.. me..ever again. I'm sorry." Tenten screamed at first , as tears were streaming down her face , she ended it with a whisper.

And with that...she ran.

Neji just stood there...speachless , eyes wide , mouth closed , and his face was stunned.

_Although...I never admit it , I like you , Tenten , alot.And that Mimi girl? She's just a fan.. _He thought.

And his face now help an expression of fury.

Oh..boy...he was gonna have a 'talk' with a certain green haired girl.

* * *

Tenten came home with tears streaming down her face. The 3 other girls rushed by to see why Tenten was crying.

" What's wrong Ten-chan? " Hinata asked calming her down a bit.

" I let..him go...and told him..I don't ever want to see him again! " Tenten cried out.

"..." Everyone was quiet , from shock .

" It's okay Tenten. He doesn't deserve you , your better than him , and you need a _better _guy." Ino tried to calm her down.

" No! I don't want another. He's the only one i have feelings for.." Tenten , from screamed to sobs.

" I'll have a talk with him..now you go take a rest Tenten you need it ." Hinata reassured.

" She needs rest , lets leave her alone guys." Sakura said and they all left Tenten to rest.

* * *

_Damn! _Sasuke cursed in his thoughts. He was so bored , nothing to do , and he just wrote a new song.

He turned off the TV after seeing there was nothing on.

_Might as well try out the new song...fuckin' nothing to do.._ He sighed.

And began with the new song.

...

_My parachute didn't open_

_And when my backup failed_

_The pixie dust prevailed_

_And I woke up next to you._

_All I wanted was to hold you_

_I was born in the city_

_However small it held a hospital_

_For location I came into being_

_It went all down hill from there_

_What do you do_

_When your lifes a disaster_

_And your moving faster_

_And its getting harder to breathe_

_What do you say_

_If someones right but_

_You disagree even if its the truth_

_I was told you are depressed_

_By a little bird_

_That was severly hurt_

_As it did not notice my window_

_It just flew wherever the wind blows_

_As it convulsed on the pavement_

_It whispered " I am hated "_

_Your genetic flaws I said_

_Say it all_

_You can't decipher reflections from reality_

_But neither can I_

_..._

_I noticed neither can I_

_..._

_I noticed neither can I_

_..._

_I noticed neither can I_

_You are the circle_

_I am the square_

_I have the non cut_

_You have the cool hair_

_We both take showers for almost an hour_

_But only_

_Once a week or two_

_What do you do_

_When your lifes a disaster_

_And your moving faster_

_And its getting harder to breathe_

_What do you say_

_If someones right but_

_You disagree even if its the truth.._

"Hn. Thats a good song." Sasuke though aloud.

Someone clapped their hands from behind.

"..."

* * *

...A cliffey!

Woot you guys have to guess who clapped their hands , its pretty obvious .

Anyways I worked _special _on this song :D one of my favorites! Listen to it , it's pretty cool.

Decipher Reflections from Reality - Playradioplay

Reviews Please :D


End file.
